Tes
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: -Edited- L merasa tubuhnya menegang. Peluh bercucuran dari wajahnya. Tatapannya memburu. Tes Tes. Hentikan! Summary aneh. RnR?


Yak! Saya bikin fic Death Note lagi! Entah kenapa lagi males sama fandom Naruto, makanya nyesek aja ke sini. Oke, oneshot gak jelas ini bisa dibilang sekuelnya Aku Tahu. Hahaha! Baca dah sana! *ganyante*

**Title:** Tes (?)

**Author:** Ceprutth DeiDei

**Main Character: **L

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** AU, OOC, L's PoV, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Tes © Kula. :D

**Tes**

Tes.

"Ah!" mataku membulat lebar. Lebar. Lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kurasakan setetes peluh di dahiku mengalir perlahan ke pipi, dagu, dan akhirnya menetes. Jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhku menegang.

Tidak.

Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan.

Tes. Tes.

Uuh~ tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa. Bahkan hanya satu senti pun aku tak bisa.

Aku menggeleng.

Tidak. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku pasti bisa!

Tes.

Gigiku gemeletuk. Tubuhku menggigil seketika.

Tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

Tes tes tes tes.

Tolong hentikanlah tangisan pilumu itu. Mendengarnya membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Maafkan aku..

Tes. Tes.

Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku!

Tes.

Hentikan!

Tes tes tes.

Hentikan semua ini! Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia lagi!

Tes.. tes..

"LEPASKAN AKU!" seluruh tubuhku mengejang. Mata onyx kosongku membulat. Memandangnya tajam.

"AKU MAU DIA KEMBALI!" jeritku. Aku tak peduli orang lain yang akan menganggapku aneh karena permintaanku ini.

"NO NO NO! Kalau kau kebanyakan makan makanan manis, kau bisa gendut, L! Dan Misa tidak suka itu!" ia berkata dengan nada sok memerintah padaku sambil menjauhkan dia yang masih terus meneteskan air matanya dariku.

Cih. Gadis pirang ini! Aku benci! Memang dia siapaku? Sok mengatur!

Aku terus menatap gadis pirang yang ada beberapa meter di depanku dengan tatapan benci. Tentu saja, aku marah sekarang. Karena dia menyakitinya.

"Hm. Aku setuju pada ide Misa, makanya aku membantunya," suara berat Light terdengar dari arah belakangku. Aku berbalik menatap ke belakang. Menatap sosok Light yang sedaritadi mencengkeram kedua tanganku erat. Menahanku agar tak bisa menggapainya.

Bahkan Light juga membela gadis itu? Kenapa begini~?

Tidak. Aku tidak mau!

"HUAA~ POKOKNYA AKU MAU ES KRIM ITU~," rengekku. Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku jatuh terduduk. Kedua kakiku memancal ke segala arah. Mengisyaratkan sebuah perlawanan. Tapi mereka? Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasrah melihat sikapku barusan.

Hik hik.

Sekarang, aku tahu.. bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu..

Mello.

-sebuah bandara di Tokyo- -Normal PoV-

"HUACHI~" Suara bersin dari arah pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu terdengar di penjuru airport.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Matt sambil menatap Mello heran. Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Nggak. Musim dingin sudah tiba. Tempat ini jadi makin dingin saja," jawab Mello sambil kembali berjalan menyeret koper besarnya.

"Huh," Matt mendengus.

"Ayo pergi, Matt," ajak Mello yang sudah berjalan sejajar bersama Matt.

-kembali ke habitat L- -L's PoV-

Sungguh~ maafkan aku..

Mello.

"Eh? Light-kun, L menangis tuh. Apa kukasih saja ya?" gadis pirang itu menatapku. Ya. Menatapku yang tak berdaya ini dengan raut wajah penuh rasa kasihan. Hancur sudah semuanya.

"Tapi sudah meleleh begini..," gadis pirang itu beralih menatap dia. Dirinya yang sekarang nyaris tak berbentuk. Ya. Semuanya salah gadis pirang itu!

"JANGAN COBA-COBA, MISA!" bentak Light dengan tegas. Tangannya mencoba menahan kedua tanganku lagi. Aku menunduk lesu.

Sudahlah. Aku menyerah. Aku tak akan bisa mendapatkannya.

_Good bye, my conello sweatheart brownies_.

Sepertinya kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu seperti di iklan-iklan. (?)

**The End**

Readers: Ending yang aneh..

Nah kan ceritanya gak jelas. Otak lagi gak karuan ngadatnya. Ditambah gigi lagi sakit! Hah! Hah! Hah! *halah, malah curhat*

Maafkan atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Reviewnya ditunggu ya! :D

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**

**Ceprutth DeiDei**


End file.
